


【哈德】A Night of Peace

by Goodluck0v0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26192200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodluck0v0/pseuds/Goodluck0v0
Summary: 胖夫人肖像被破坏了，教师们对城堡展开搜索，所有的学生不得不留在礼堂过夜。出于某些原因，哈利被迫睡在斯莱特林的区域，不巧的是，他还和德拉科睡到了一起。*来自七夕的神秘力量破坏了肖像*迫害布雷斯⚠️*失去👓自带滤镜的哈利*在滤镜下格外柔和的德拉科*睡在一起当然要讲悄悄话（？*轻松快乐的？年级生活
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 29





	【哈德】A Night of Peace

01  
“所以说，我得睡在斯莱特林那边？”当哈利急匆匆地赶到礼堂时，等待他的是这个有些突然的消息。  
“我们可怜的哈利——”  
“要和一群斯莱特林一起过夜了——”  
乔治和弗雷德笑成一团，哈利无奈地看了他们一眼，拿起睡袋朝斯莱特林的区域走去。  
“嘿，兄弟，我陪你去。”罗恩抱着睡袋从后面赶上来，拍了拍哈利的肩膀。  
“噢谢谢你，罗恩。”哈利也拍拍罗恩，在心里叹了口气，好吧，有罗恩的鼾声陪伴，或许能让他在斯莱特林那里找到一点熟悉的感觉。  
只是睡一晚，没什么大不了的。  
哈利苦恼地抓了一把头发，谁叫他来晚了呢？级长偏偏漏掉了他的名字，等到所有学院的睡袋都摆好了，哈利才匆匆赶到。只剩下斯莱特林那里还有空余的地方。  
你别无选择了。级长严肃地对哈利说。  
只是不在格兰芬多的区域睡一晚而已，这没什么。哈利认为这不是不能接受的事，而且这也不是一个值得严肃对待的问题，哪怕是德拉科·马尔福的睡袋在哈利旁边，他都觉得没关系……  
“把你的睡袋放一边去，它可怕的颜色会妨碍我的美梦的。”  
哈利僵硬地向旁边看去，入眼的是一头熟悉的金发，哪怕在昏暗的礼堂灯光下，也依旧焕发出光辉。  
梅林啊，哈利低低地抽气：“马尔福？！”  
对方刚把抱着的一大摞被子丢到地上，正在仔细地铺开，听到哈利的声音后不可置信地抬头：“波特？！”  
“你怎么在这里！”  
“你怎么在这里？”  
02  
“这话应该我问你，波特。”德拉科迅速从地板上站起，双手抱胸，拖长腔调说道。  
“噢，我知道了。那个要来这边睡的格兰芬多是你。”像是想起了什么好笑的事情，德拉科不等哈利回答，嘲弄地率先开口了。  
“还有罗恩。”哈利没好气地说。满意地看到对方的表情一下子变得很精彩。  
“呕，让黄鼠狼赶紧滚开。”德拉科看见在哈利旁边已经酣睡的罗恩，嫌弃地皱起眉。  
“是吗？那我们可要在这里好好睡觉。”哈利一边说着，一边脱下外袍钻进了睡袋里。  
德拉科的脸泛上粉色，他冷笑着，“是吗，你打算带着眼镜睡觉，波特？”  
“哦，谢谢提醒。”哈利取下眼镜，小心地放在睡袋旁边，准备躺下。  
德拉科继续铺展他的被子。  
“嘿，小心点！你的被单压到我的眼镜了。”哈利不满地低吼，再次爬起来把越界的被单推开，嘀咕道：“真是不知道你为什么偏要盖被子。”  
“高贵的马尔福是不会用睡袋的。”德拉科几乎是从鼻子中发出的一声哼，把垫在身下的被单——刚刚被哈利弄皱了——又推了过去。  
“这里是我的位置！”  
“是你愚蠢地占用了我的地方。”德拉科嘶嘶地说，“如果不是你和韦斯莱，这里本该都是我放床的地方。”  
“真的吗？那太好了。”哈利收起眼镜，故意往德拉科这边挪动睡袋，成功地把铺好的被单挤成一团。  
“Fxxk you ,Potter！”德拉科愤怒地嚷道，他快速脱下外袍半跪在床单上，用力把哈利推远后缩进被子中。  
哈利深吸一口气，直接带着睡袋滚过来，狠狠地撞上裹在被子中的德拉科。  
“滚开，波特——”德拉科隔着被单试图把哈利从他的床单上挤出去，哈利不甘示弱地奋力抵抗。  
一片阴影突然笼罩在二人头上，伴随着凉凉的声音在他们头顶响起：“我从来不知道二位的关系原来这么好，睡觉都要贴在一起。”  
哈利绝望地向上看去，哦，斯内普。  
“哈利·波特恶意干扰同学睡觉，格兰芬多扣五分。”  
03  
哈利盯着头顶的天花板，规规矩矩地平躺在睡袋中，他和德拉科之间被划出了一条线。  
为了避免波特先生不老实，再次和同学滚到一起。这是斯内普的原话。  
哈利此刻没有心思睡觉了，再加上罗恩如预期一样鼾声大作，他也睡不着了。  
“喂，波特。”德拉科侧躺着，小声地呼唤哈利。  
虽然哈利不想理他，但还是转过身来，压低声音问道：“什么事，马尔福？”  
“你平时的睡眠环境可真够好的。”德拉科闷闷地笑起来——他的嘴巴隐藏在被子下面。“我都快被震聋了。”  
“我想你知道可以给罗恩施什么咒。”哈利不想理会德拉科的嘲笑，说完就转回去，继续平躺着。  
“无声无息吗？哈，这可真是好笑。这就像是我要对韦斯莱做什么邪恶的事情一样。”德拉科夸张地翻了个白眼。  
“闭嘴，马尔福。我要睡——”  
“你该不会要睡觉吧，波特。”德拉科裹着被子，凑过来对哈利说。  
虽然没带眼镜看不清德拉科的表情，但哈利根据那双闪烁的银灰色眼睛读出了对方的意思：  
你是弱者吗？  
哈利重重地从鼻中喷出气，翻过身直视着德拉科，为了表示他的胆量，哈利特意带着睡袋挪过了那根线。  
“夜晚才刚刚开始呢。”哈利平静地说。  
德拉科露出了胜利的得逞笑容。  
04  
“玩点刺/激的吗，波特？”  
“你想玩什么？”哈利隐隐地有些期待。  
“嗯哼，什么都行。那些邪/恶的、无比快乐的……”德拉科的声音如恶魔的低语，哈利无比庆幸这是在晚上，自己的脸红没人看见。  
“那就猜拳吧。”德拉科像是做了什么重大决定一般，高兴地说道。  
哈利是不会承认刚刚自己有一瞬间的失落的。  
“这也太简单了。”哈利听见自己有些不甘地说。  
“当然不会这么简单，输的人要回答胜利者愚蠢的问题。”德拉科说着把被子推开一点，露出纤细的脖颈和睡衣，伸出手摆出架势。  
哈利也从睡袋中伸出手，握紧拳头。  
“三二一——”德拉科压低声音，为了听清，哈利不得不凑得更近一点，两人的头都快挨到一起。  
德拉科赢了。  
“你慢了半拍。”哈利不满地说。  
“是吗？我可不觉得，明明是你抢先了。”德拉科洋洋得意，“准备好迎接我的问题，波特。”  
“让我想想...hmm你上一次和小母鼬做是什么时候？”  
“什么？”哈利不敢相信自己刚刚听见的话。  
“你没带眼镜连耳朵也不行了吗？”德拉科嘲笑道。  
“不，我只是...咳咳，”哈利莫名觉得脸热，“我和金妮不是那种关系，还有，别那么叫她。”  
“哦。”德拉科丧失趣味，但他的语调似乎有些高兴。  
“再来一次，三二一——”  
哈利赢了。  
“你慢了半拍。”德拉科对哈利的行为提出抗议。  
“是吗？我看是你抢先了。”哈利飞快地回击，虽然看不太清，但他可以肯定对方的表情一定很有意思。  
“我来问了。你上一次做是什么时候？”出于某种报复和探究心理，哈利紧张地提出这个问题。  
“这个嘛，今天下午。”德拉科不紧不慢地说。  
“和谁？”  
“一次只能问一个，波特。不过，告诉你也没关系。是麦格教授。她还夸奖了我美丽的小腿。”德拉科咯咯地笑，还掀起被子，露出了他的小腿。  
在睡裤的遮挡下，哈利只能看到一截莹白小巧的脚踝和脚——四指微微蜷缩着——可能是因为肤色的缘故，再加上窗户里进来的一点月光，哈利能够看见。  
要是带上眼镜可能会清楚一点。当然，作为一名正直的格兰芬多，哈利不打算做这样的事。  
“别吹了，马尔福。今天下午我们在同一个教室上魔药课，我可不知道你缺席了。”哈利很快收回视线，毫不留情地拆穿了德拉科的谎言。  
“哦？是这样吗。”德拉科没有一点被拆穿的羞恼，他一手撑着脑袋，侧躺着看向哈利，露出恶毒的笑容：“我可不知道救世主对我这么关注呀。”  
“我记得我们座位相隔挺近的。”  
“哈，波特，但我今天来晚了……”  
“所以坐在了角落里，不像平时和我隔着走道，是吗？”哈利立刻反问道。  
德拉科的眉毛要挑到天上去了。  
哈利继续说道：“别以为我没听到坩埚爆炸时你的笑声。”  
“笑的人可不止我一个。”  
“所有人中你的声音最大，马尔福。”  
“……”  
“还玩吗，马尔福？”  
“继续，波特。”  
05  
进行了十多轮互问问题后——在哈利看来，这准确的说是信息交换。  
他从对方那里知道了很多斯莱特林的事。比如，布雷斯·扎比尼有体臭——按德拉科的说法，那是因为他每次勾搭女生后，身上的香水味没有洗干净，所有女生的香水味混在一起，就成了体臭。  
哈利对此持怀疑态度。  
06  
这真是一个有趣的夜晚。哈利看着正兴奋地说着什么的德拉科，月光刚好撒在他的脸上，平时整齐的金发散乱地铺在枕头上，或许是因为没带眼镜，德拉科平时锋利的线条在此时看来，变得模糊而柔和。他整个人被笼罩在一层淡淡的银辉中，微敞的衣领，可以看到精巧苍白的骨形……  
哈利甚至可以闻到对方身上的薄荷味，而且…隔得太近了，德拉科现在看起来就像和哈利睡在同一张床上一样。  
哦，梅林啊。哈利觉得喉咙有点干，他往后缩缩，悄悄把头往睡袋下藏了一点。  
德拉科突然停止了说话，他定定地看着哈利，朝哈利的脸伸出了手……  
他要干嘛？  
哈利敢肯定自己的脸上一定在冒热气，对方的手越来越近，哈利的心跳也越来越快……  
唰。  
德拉科迅速地拉上了哈利睡袋的拉链。  
此时正被关在黑暗的睡袋中的哈利：fxxk。  
07  
哈利只想痛骂莫名其妙心跳加速的自己。  
08  
哈利快速地从睡袋里挣扎着爬出。就看到德拉科已经踢开了盖身上的被子，在被单上疯狂翻滚，无声地大笑。  
哈利咬牙切齿地抓过德拉科的枕头，翻身骑/到金发斯莱特林身上，用枕头蒙住对方的头。  
“呜呜呜——”被蒙住的德拉科只能发出一段模糊的音节，他奋力扑腾着，双手对哈利的手腕又抓又挠，用力踢着双腿。  
哈利纹丝不动。  
“唔唔唔唔———”德拉科挣扎的力度更大了些，双手狂乱地舞着，试图推开哈利。  
哈利高兴地看着德拉科的反抗。这时，礼堂的门打开了，教师提着灯进来进行巡查。  
糟糕。  
哈利赶紧放开了枕头——被德拉科打到哈利的睡袋上。  
“fxxk you！”德拉科的头发乱成一团，脸上带着不正常的红晕，“你完了——”  
“嘘——”哈利赶紧示意对方老师来了，德拉科怔了一下，揪住哈利的领子，一字一句地说：“这不正是好机会吗？”  
哈利瞪圆眼睛，该死的马尔福！他要现在报复自己！  
“你疯了？你再拉着我我们两个都会扣分的。”  
“要死一起死。而且，波特，”德拉科用最恶毒的腔调低声说：“是你越过了斯内普教授画的线。”  
哈利抓住德拉科手腕把他扯开，飞身扑向睡袋，腰部却被环住，哈利重心不稳又跌了回去。  
“马尔福——”哈利低声警告，德拉科只冲哈利挑挑眉，无视了警告的意味。  
没办法了。哈利咬咬牙，撤过睡袋，把德拉科的枕头塞进其中，拉上拉链，再用脚勾起被踢飞的被子蒙住二人全身。哈利转身压住德拉科，一只手捂上对方的嘴，另一只手按住对方的后脑勺，双腿反夹住他的腿，把德拉科牢牢禁锢住。  
“你最好给我闭嘴，马尔福。”哈利在德拉科耳边低声警告，金发斯莱特林的碎发刮得他的脸有些痒。  
德拉科果然没有出身，但他疯狂扭动起来。  
哈利不轻不重地在他的屁/股上拍了一下。  
拍完哈利就后悔了。虽然这一下效果拔群，德拉科现在一动也不敢动，但同时哈利的心跳攀升到一个前所未有的高速度。  
在这片寂静的被窝中格外响亮。  
透过被子缝可以看到外面昏黄灯光的移动，待外面重新陷入黑暗，礼堂门口响起了一声关门声后，哈利才松了一口气，正要放开德拉科，突然，他感觉到一个湿凉的东西触上了他的手心。  
德拉科伸舌头在哈利手心舔/了一下。  
哈利连滚带爬地逃离了被窝。  
09  
哈利把枕头归还后缩在睡袋里，心情久久不能平静。  
自己的心跳被听见了吗？马尔福刚刚那一下是什么意思？哈利偷偷地瞄过去，和德拉科平静的视线对了个正着，慌张地收回视线。  
一串窸窸窣窣的声音打断了哈利的思绪，他循声望去……  
没有人。  
只有一团衣服飘在空中。  
像是察觉到了哈利的视线，这团衣服向哈利走来——上衣的两袖鼓起，一前一后地摆动着，裤子也一样。  
哈利忍住了抽出魔杖的冲动，惊恐地盯着这两件衣服。  
衣服继续向前飘，越来越近……  
它在德拉科的旁边停下来。  
像是察觉到什么，德拉科向旁边看去……  
不！！！  
哈利从睡袋中冲出，翻过德拉科的被子，挡在他和那两件诡异的衣服之间。  
“波特？”  
“你在干嘛？”  
两个声音不约而同地响起，虽然很小，但哈利还是听得清楚明白。借着月光和近距离，他终于看清了这个灵异生物——黑暗中的布雷斯·扎比尼。  
10  
哈利是尴尬地回到睡袋中的，但这不能全怪他，呃，这实在是太黑了。  
他的意思不是指布雷斯。  
等等，大半夜的，他找马尔福干嘛？哈利一下子警惕起来，旁边两人的对话传入他的耳中。  
“我不知道是什么把你招来了，扎比尼。”  
“潘西说你太吵了。”  
“潘西？她想我了吗？”  
“别装作听不懂，你和黄金男孩弄出的动静太大了，当时就不该同意让你睡过去……”  
“停。潘西睡在女生那边，可没法给你传消息。”  
“她用了你的纸鹤，德拉科。”  
“噢，这个贱女人，我恨她。”  
“……”  
“所以呢？你来干什么。”  
“睡在你的位置上，你睡我那边”  
“我看你是在觊觎我的被子，想让我承受冰冷的睡袋。”  
“别岔开话题，我只是在阻止你和救世主的调/情。还有，没人稀罕那玩意。”  
“噢萨拉查啊，你竟敢侮辱我的被子——”  
“快点把被子卷起来睡到我的位置上去，再把我的睡袋带过来。”  
“别做梦了，扎比尼。”  
布雷斯站起身，轻手轻脚地走回去，哈利刚松一口气，就看到一团衣服又抱着睡袋过来了，这次他一脚跨过了德拉科的被子，在本就不宽裕的间隙中，放下睡袋。  
“睡过去点，德拉科。”  
哈利听到一声轻哼，就看到德拉科起身走到旁边，把被子用力扯远了不少。  
哈利才注意到原来他旁边还有这么多地方。  
布雷斯叹了口气，也把睡袋挪远了一点，钻入其中躺下。  
“嘿，布雷斯，你要是觉得我和波特吵，为什么不让我们使一个无声无息呢？”德拉科压低声音问道。  
“你和波特已经到了要用无声无息来遮掩你们正在做的事的地步了吗？”  
“……”  
11  
哈利还是睡不着，他忍不住偷偷摸出眼镜，抬头越过布雷斯，向德拉科看去。  
他背对着哈利躺着，柔顺的金发散落在枕头，被子下的身体规律地起伏着……  
“别看了。”布雷斯的声音响起，“他已经睡着了。”  
哈利被他的突然出声吓到了，转头向对方看去。  
一坨睡袋。  
对着黑暗“哦”了一声，哈利重新躺下，却没有取下眼镜。过了一阵，旁边传来了均匀的呼吸声，哈利再次撑着身子，向金发斯莱特林望去……  
德拉科正对着哈利的方向躺着，与哈利的视线直直地碰上。  
哈利感觉心漏跳了一拍。  
德拉科缓缓绽放出一个微笑，冲他眨了眨眼。  
哈利无法抑制上扬的嘴角，朝对方慢慢地做了个口型：“Good night.”  
12  
哈利安然入睡。  
13  
第二天的阳光从窗户里照进来，他睁开双眼，无比期待新的一天到来。

END

一些废话：  
这算是七夕贺文，灵感来源于原著第三部，小天狼星破坏了胖夫人肖像，当时就想，这么好的机会，怎么能不睡在一起hhhhhh所以就有了这篇  
噢对了，如果有不合适的地方，请告诉我，会删掉的。  
极限速打5k字，有些地方的描述肯定存在问题，如果有什么好的意见，欢迎在评论区或者私信告诉我。  
谢谢


End file.
